


Cuando las Sakuras caen.

by Rhaego_Wolf



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaego_Wolf/pseuds/Rhaego_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque si están juntos el mundo deja de ser un problema. Se ve caminando libre, junto a ellos, a pesar de que ya no puede nadar como quisiera o que Nanase aún no le caiga tan bien que digamos. Pero un avance es un avance. /SouMako y RinHaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando las Sakuras caen.

**Author's Note:**

> **Renuncia:** Free Eternal Summer no me pertenece; son propiedad de Kyoto Animation, Kouji Ouji y Hiroko Utsumi.
> 
>  **Personaje:** Yamazaki Sousuke. /SouMako y RinHaru embarrado.
> 
>  **Advertencia:** Posible Ooc.
> 
>  
> 
> Ubicado tras el ova. Se usó como referencia la segunda novela de High Speed en que se inspiró Free!

**Capítulo único.**

 

.

Hay personas predecibles, él no es uno de ellos, como tampoco es sorprendente cuando se pierde; lleva haciéndolo desde niño y sólo Rin lo sabe.

—Rin me dijo que sueles perderte con facilidad.

Y recién se entera que Makoto también está al tanto. Aunque el detalle no le molesta; al contrario, es chistoso y tierno sólo porque es Makoto.

Quizá le da demasiada preferencia, pero no puede evitar ser especial con la persona que ama. Es innato, algo que simplemente no puede controlar.

Pero no lo dice en voz alta, se lo guarda para si mismo mientras observa de lejos a Nanase quién, por una vez en su vida, se ha movido para hacer algo.

—Se va a declarar a Rin en el Ohanami; es especial para ellos.

—¿Por qué?

—Se conocieron ahí... o bueno, no. Pero su historia empezó en ese momento...

Si lo reflexiona, Makoto y él no tienen un comienzo. Se conocieron gracias al interés que tuvo hacia a Nanase por el constante parloteo de Rin. Sólo curiosidad. Porque: ¿cómo no tenerlo cuando Rin no deja de hablar de esto y de lo otro de la misma persona?

—Encontré a alguien con quién nadar un relevo, Sousuke.

Aún ahora no le acepta del todo. Es difícil, pero desde aquél encuentro en Samezuka ha empezado a comprender por qué Haruka se ha enamorado de Rin y no le culpa.

Él también sintió algo por Rin, tanto como Makoto por Haruka. Porque si. Sabe de primera persona que el castaño estuvo buen tiempo enamorado de Haru.

¿No es acaso el destino un tanto raro?

Si no fuera por un corazón roto ambos ni se habrían liado en una relación. No se hubieran hablado ni mirado como algo más que compañeros de natación.

Pero ahí están, ambos, tomados de la mano y asistiendo a una reunión que es más para Rin que de cualquiera.

—Quiere que sea especial. Nunca había visto a Haru tan entusiasmado...

—¿En serio? Tiene cara de nada.

Makoto suele reír ante comentarios como ese y negar de inmediato. Es algo que le encanta de él: Su sonrisa, su mirada, su forma de ser.

—Mm, no. Haru ama tanto a Rin que ha hecho todo esto sólo para él.

—Je... Nosotros también deberíamos de tener un momento así. ¿No te parece? Digo, hacerlo público.

Si hay alguien predecible es Makoto. Y si el sonrojo de Rin es divertido, el de Makoto es aún más hermoso; mucho más, cuando los muchachos salen con que ya sabían de su relación.

Sousuke también aprovecha para sorprenderse.

¿Era tan predecible?

—Tanto como te pierdes, Sou-chan~

Y, cuando la declaración de amor sale bien y ve a Rin llorando de felicidad, comprende que Haruka no es tan mala persona, que Rin le ama por algo y que llevarse bien no es tan difícil.

Ahh...

Resulta chistoso que, para ese final, hayan tenido que hacer una guerra con pistolas de agua y declarar bajo una lluvia de pétalos de Sakura sus sentimientos.

**Author's Note:**

> Me encanta el SouMako, es demasiado hermoso. Y si, para mi esto fue más o menos lo que pasó meses después del encuentro en Samezuka... ¿? Jaja. Y va ligado en parte a "Hanami"..., pero este fic es completamente independiente. En fin.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
